The Spartan V Program
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: What happens when UNSC Spartans land on Earth and take a boy from his family? What happens when he finds out that he wasn't the only one? What happens when they're brainwashed? What happens when…
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

**Summary: What happens when UNSC Spartans land on Earth and take a boy from his family? What happens when he finds out that he wasn't the only one? What happens when they're brainwashed and forced into the new Spartan V Program? What happens when…**

 **OptimusPrime2017 presents to you;**

 **A Halo Fanfiction:**

 **The Spartan V Program**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

The five year old boy awoke to the sound of gunfire. He scrambled over to the window and looked out, seeing fire illuminating the night's darkness. He raced out of his bedroom and up the stairs.

"Mommy!" He screamed. "They're here! They're here!"

His parents burst from their bedroom, a shotgun in his father's hand. The man raced down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind him. The boy raced back downstairs and looked through the nearest window, only to regret it. A Covenant alien stabbed an energy sword right through his father, who fell to the ground with blood pooling from his chest. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes.

"Come here, Hugh." His mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

He didn't listen. He saw a ship land not far away and a group of UNSC Spartan IVs start gunning down the Covenant Sangheili soldiers. Within a couple of minutes, none of the Covenant's troops were standing. The boy raced for the front door, throwing it open and racing to his father's body. He collapsed on his knees, grieving silently as tears slid down his medium colored Hispanic face. One hand slid through his black hair and fell back onto his knee.

"Hey, son." A strange voice came. "It's going to be alright, okay?"

Hugh looked up at the UNSC soldier standing behind him. He couldn't force any words out.

"Is he your father?" The Spartan asked.

He just nodded.

"What's your name, son?"

"H-Hugh." He burst out through tears.

"Can you come with me?"

"W-where? I can't leave my mother here alone."

"Hugh, look son." The soldier put an arm on him. "If you come with me, we can save many lives. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Hugh shook his head, getting to his feet and staggering backwards. "I have to stay with her."

"Come on, kid." Another soldier, a female, walked over from nearby. "We need you to cooperate and come."

"No!" He screamed at them. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Grab him." The male ordered.

The woman walked up to Hugh and grabbed him by the arms.

"Let me go!" He screeched through sobs. "Lemme go! You can't take me! I can't leave her!"

The soldiers dragged him away from his father's body and his house. They dragged him away from everything he knew. However hard he pulled and fought back, they took him...


	2. Chapter 2: Liars!

**I forgot to mention this on the previous chapter, but I don't know much about Halo (I've never played the games, though I've watched a few Youtube videos and used Halopedia to help myself with what I have so far) so I'm very sorry if I mess something up really bad. For example: Using a deceased character in the story or something. Speaking of characters, some are OC's, if anyone happened to be wondering.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Hugh had only been aboard the Infinity for a week, yet he already hated it there. Sure, they were nice to him and stuff, but he knew that they were keeping stuff from him. Whenever he asked questions, he could tell how carefully they picked their words. Soldiers escorted him everywhere and the door to his room was always locked tight at night. They'd even assigned him a number as if he would be out there fighting for them one day.

"Hugh zero-six-three, listen to me." A Spartan demanded, anger in his voice.

He ignored the soldier continuing to remain faced away from him. Suddenly, hands latched onto his wrists, pulling him up from his bed.

"Let me go!" Hugh shouted at the soldier, yanking on his arms roughly.

"Sorry, kid." The Spartan shook his head. "You should have listened the first time."

The soldier dragged him out of his room and down the hall. They stopped at a pair of double doors. The soldier used a key card to open the doors and dragged him through. Then they stopped at one door next to a glass window at the right. He looked through the window, seeing other kids laid on beds. _There's more of us? This isn't right. Not a bit right._

"What's happening to them?" He asked the soldier.

"They're being wiped." The Spartan responded tonelessly.

"Wiped?" Hugh echoed with realization. "Like their memories? You guys are brainwashing us?"

"Settle down, boy." The Spartan ordered. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You're lying to me." He said, anger pulsing through him. "You're a liar! They all are!"

The Spartan had opened the door and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Come on."

"You're all liars!" He shouted again, trying to yank his shirt from the man's grip. He spotted a blonde haired boy coming down the hall with a soldier of his own. "Run! They're going to brainwash us! Run! Save your memories!"

The boy yanked from his soldier's grip and took off down the hall. The Spartan that was holding him shoved him to the wall angrily.

"You idiot!" He roared. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, boy."

"Oh, I think I do." Hugh glared at him. "Let go of me!"

"No, son." The Spartan shook his head and then slapped him across the face. "You don't know anything about what we're doing here. You're going in there, whether you like it or not."

An idea burst into his head and he slipped off his shirt, taking off in the direction the other boy had gone. He tripped halfway back to the double doors and the soldier pinned him down. The man tightly grabbed his arms and lifted him into the air a foot and a half or so. He carried Hugh back down to the room with tha glass window and they went in. He was pinned onto a medical bed, lying on his back. A woman in a doctor like coat came in, holding what looked like a sedate. She pricked his neck with it and he soon began feeling drowsy.

"Let...me...go." He whispered as his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Been A Long Day

Hugh regained consciousness slowly. He didn't remember anything. Only his name and a number. Hugh-063. That was who he is. He sat up boltright. Why couldn't he remember where he was or how he'd gotten there? Why couldn't he remember his past.

"Relax, zero-six-three." A gentle, yet exhausted voice came.

"Who are you?" He asked, turning to a woman at the side of the bed.

"I'm Doctor Halsey." She smiled.

"W-why can't I remember anything?"

"Relax, Hugh. You've had a rough week."

"Have I now?" He asked. "Why can't I remember any of it?"

"It's alright." She assured him. "You'll remember one day, when you need it most."

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing."

Then two men in strange, military-like suits came in. One took him from the bed and they each gripped one of his arms.

"You lied to me." Hugh glared at the woman.

"No, Hugh, didn't." Halsey told him. "They're just taking you to your room."

"I-I have a room?" He asked, confused as the guards began pulling him away.

They dragged him through a set of double doors and down a couple of hallways before stopping at a door. They opened it and shoved him in.

"Relax, kid." One of them said. "It's been a long day."


End file.
